scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kyle03
Your images on Principal. Brown and Gloria were drawn by Googleybear. Please give him credit or replace the image. -Decca03 OK - Decca03 Yes. -Decca03 I used Paint.Net to draw my episode images. -Decca03 Why'd you change it to Kyle03? It sounds too much like my username, Decca03. -Decca03 Tiki! It's Hawaii The episode is very similar to Zoinks! It's the Lava Ghoul! from my series Scooby-Doo! Mysteries Around the World. What you have to say? -- Mystery71 (talk) 21:42, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm saying the same thing as Mystery71, except I'm saying it's very similar to the episodes Volcano, Terrors, Erupt & Corrupt, and Mystery's episode. -Decca03 I'll make the logo if you change your username back to Darth Hill. Your new one sounds too much like mine. -Decca03 Okay thanks. -Decca03 Scooby-Doo Meets the Stars! Some episodes in Scooby-Doo Meets the Stars! sound like my series' episodes (Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery.) In Scooby-Doo Meets Artoo and Threepio the gang is camping when they meet the guest star. In Scooby-Doo Meets Johnny Depp the gang is called to go to an actor's haunted house like in Behind the Scenes. Last, you copied the episode guide thingy I used that said the number, the title, the premise, the guest star(s) and the word count. -Decca03 Okay. Not even the thing that has he number, title, guest star, description, and word count? -Decca03 Well Done on your Meet the stars. Can you Please make a script please Rascalinc14 (talk) 19:59, June 4, 2013 (UTC)Rascalinc14 Episode Titlecards Every time you want me to make an episode titlecard, it's probably gonna pretty much be the same answer. Also, can you make ten episodes in Scooby-Doo Meets the Stars instead of five? I've decided I'll make you all your titlecards for the rest of your time on this wiki if you comment your opinion on every episode I release (from now on that includes Vikings of Doom) in your time on this wiki. It's a good deal! Also you get an extra; I comment my opinion on your episodes. -Decca03 Bad News I can't to a titlecard for Scooby-Doo Meets Ultimate Jenna. I'll be able to if you replace the guest star. -Decca03 Word counts By the way in your Scooby-Doo meets the Stars episode guide, you put in a word count section. Episode one's word count was 620. -Decca03 The Road of Terror is out. -Decca03 BTW, here: Behind the Screams is out. By the way, how'd you read The Road of Terror]], Vikings of Doom, and Scooby-Doo meets Kirby so quickly? Or did you read them earlier and comment a while later? -Decca03 Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo I don't want to leave Ghost Gallery unfinished. I plan to start it as soon as I'm done with Ghost Gallery (I might write the rest of Ghost Gallery today.) And yes, I like Scrappy; I wish they had done more with him. -Decca03 Scoobs VS. Zombies is out! Don't forget to comment when you finish reading. I commented on Scooby-Doo Meets Johnny Depp and added the word count. -Decca03 Scooby-Doo meets Megaman is out. Baffling Bombs is out. Don't forget to comment when you finish reading. Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery What was your favorite episode of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery? Also, what do you think of the idea delaying Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (2013) and make a second season of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery? -Decca03 Did you mean by another series a second season of Ghost Gallery? By the way, I'm working on the titlecard. -Decca03 Here: Scooby-Doo Meets the Super Mario Bros. has a different premise in the episode guide: The gang is driving through a small quiet lane but it all soon becomes fun and jolly because they enter the world of Mario. Your new one is Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach once again but Mario and Luigi now get the gang to help in their biggest adventure yet! Could you please use the old one? -Decca03 Hi Remember when I said "I've decided I'll make you all your titlecards for the rest of your time on this wiki if you comment your opinion on every episode I release (from now on that includes Vikings of Doom) in your time on this wiki. It's a good deal! Also you get an extra; I comment my opinion on your episodes"? Well, I have a new version of it now, instead of us posting short comments on each other's stuff, we could comment a mini-review. Tell me what you think. -Decca03 New Episode The gang meets Pikachu while driving along the road. It looks like he has a mystery to solve! A new episode is out Scooby-Doo meets Pikachu! Don't forget, we're now doing mini-reviews instead of short comments. -Decca03 New Episode All aboard the Scooby Express! The gang is taking a train to Africa. But it's haunted by a metal man! Scrappy goes after the metal man, pulling Scooby and Shaggy with him. At the same time, Fred, Daphne, and Velma search for clues. The Haunted Train is out! Can't wait to see your next mini-review! -Decca03 Titlecards I draw my episode titlecards, I don't use a website. By the way, Scooby-Doo! The Island of the Past and Talented Tornado are out. I can't wait for your mini-reviews. -Decca03 I spent ages looking for an animated picture of Paul McCartney, but I couldn't. -Decca03 MV Did you forget to post a mini-review on Island of the Past or are you just not done reading it yet? -Decca03 I posted my mini-review on Scooby-Doo meets Sackboy. Please reply to it. -Decca03 New episode The gang is on a snowy mountain when they meet Sackboy! Sackboy built the mountain with Materials and checkpoints. But a yeti is haunting the mountain! Meanwhile the gang has to deal with an ogre Sackboy has in his castle he built. The Sackboy Affair is out! Can't wait for your mini-review! -Decca03 Yes. Scooby-Doo meets ScratchU8 It's out! I can't wait for your review! -Decca03 Hey, I've decided we should move on from mini-reviews to full reviews! Kind of like my review for Scooby-Doo meets Mr. Bean except more words! They could be a hundred word reviews! What do you think? -Decca03 Titlecards BTW, I posted my first full-review of Food Fight. Please reply. -Decca03 Shake Hands What the Hay It's out! I can't wait for your net full review! -Decca03 Scooby-Doo! Phantom of the Fireworks It's out! I can't wait to read your next full-review! Also could you reply to my full-review on The Scooby Airways? -Decca03 Scooby-Doo! Phantom of the Fireworks Reply I once thought about doing Scooby-Dum, but for you I would do this. The gang isn’t in a group anymore and Velma starts a band. But, she and the band encounter mysteries while playing music. - Decca03 Pack Your Bags, Pacman It's out! I can't wait for your full-review! Don't forget to give it a rating out of ten. -Decca03 Review Did you like my spin-off idea? By the way, please reply to my Aliens are a Pain review. -Decca03 Do you mean the Velma spin-off I suggested? -Decca03 Well... For the Velma one Velma and Her Band, feel free to give me credit on the page. For the next Scooby-Doo one, I think you should wait before creating it. I have Ghost Gallery, Jumbo Pack, and Scrappy-Doo Splats to work on, it gets hard. -Decca03 RE: Hi! I think that's a pretty good idea. :) [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Puppy Power! 11:02, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Knight of Frights Knight of Frights is out! I can't wait to see your review. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Puppy Power! 12:07, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Tanks for Nothing Velma The Luck of a Pup The Luck of a Pup Your review on The Luck of a Pup was a mini-review, same with mine on The Falcon Rises. We need to remember to do full-reviews, like your Tanks for Nothing review. Also, are you going to do that Velma spin-off? If not, tell me. -Decca03 Coming soon... Coming soon - The Notebook. Preview: http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Decca03/The_Notebook_preview Hi I added Scooby-Doo's Jumbo pack to the your stuff category and Scooby-Doo and Shaggy-Too to the my stuff category; I did that because we both write episodes for those shows. Is that okay with you? Also, I’ve decided to work on Jumbo Pack and Shaggy Too and then finish Ghost Gallery. After that I’ll write Scrappy-Doo Splats! -Decca03 The Notebook It's out! Remember, it’s the last Ghost Gallery you’ll ever read, so please write an extremely long review. Don’t forget to rate it out of ten (I worked hard to get a ten) and remember, don’t forget to include what the best episode was in the review! -Decca03 Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Can I write the last episode of season two? -Decca03 Water of Life It's out! I can't wait for your full-review! -Decca03 Don't forget to post your full review on Water of Life. -Decca03 I added another comment on Water of Life. Please reply to it. -Decca03 Water of Life Why'd you add: The gang laughs. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. To the script? -Decca03 Hyde and Seek It's out! I can't wait for your full-review! -Decca03 Vengeance of the Warlord It's out! Can't wait for your long-review! -Decca03 More Hey, please write more episodes, you haven’t for a few days. -Decca03 We All Scream in the Haunted Submarine It's out! Please write a very long review because this episode is a great achievement for me believe it or not. -Decca03 Velma and the Band I might write the spin-off. -Decca03 Scooby-Doo’s Jumbo Pack Please write the next episode. -Decca03 Scooby-Dum I didn’t know what to say at first. It’s there now. -Decca03 Scrappy-Doo Splats! Is Creepy Castle" coming out or should I cancel the series? -Decca03 If If you don't write Creepy Castle, I'll have no choice. If you do the series will continue. -Decca03 Where the Whoop is Whoopsy-Doo? Do you ever say whoops? Well nobody does it as much as Whoopsy-Doo! Scooby and Shaggy go to see Whoopsy and Gaggy; however Whoopsy is making more mistakes than ever! So do you make mistakes? Well you can't make as many as Whoopsy-Doo! I can't wait for your long review! -Decca03 Treasure Could you comment an opinion on The Treasure of the Doo Family? I've been wondering what people think of it. -Decca03 The Treasure of the Doo Family An episode guide has been added! Now's your chance to see if your favorite Doos are in! And there's a 99.9% chance you'll be shocked at the location of the treasure! -Decca03 Dum and Dummer Dum and Dummer is now complete! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude''']] Puppy Power! 13:35, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Howdy Howdy-Doo he next clue leads the gang out into the desert where Howdy-Doo lives! He explains he'll give the gang a clue in exchange for solving the mystery of the Newspaper Stealing Ghost! I can’t wait for your review! I hope you don’t have the "don’t know what to same problem" like me, enjoy the episode! -Decca03